1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles with enclosed cargo space and, particularly, to pickup trucks with Caps used to enclose open truck-beds.
2. Description of the Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
One of the reasons pickup trucks, station wagons and, spots utility vehicles are so popular is that they all provide a large rear cargo space which is useful for loading and hauling various sized bulky objects and pieces of equipment in addition to providing personal transportation. These vehicles"" cargo space allows them to be versatile vehicles because they can carry a variety of material loads while providing an ease of loading. In the case of a pickup truck, the ease of maneuvering loads in an open cargo area, is provided at a loss to protection, safety, privacy and shelter. Therefore, it has become popular to equip pickup trucks with an enclosed, removable cap for the open cargo space which extends rearward from the cab. However, the utility of pickup trucks for hauling purposes is restricted when a truck cap is placed on the vehicle as it limits the height of the cargo bed space and limits the ability to load from above. The same issue arises with sport utility vehicles and station wagons. Accordingly, truck caps and station wagon roofs have been designed which do provide access to the cargo bed space through the roof enclosure. However, these caps and roof openings are usually cumbersome, aerodynamically poor, have only a reduced opening space and, further, do no prevent rain water from leaking into the cargo space all of which are important drawbacks. For these reasons, the prior art opening truck caps and station wagon roofs have not been widely produced for the marketplace.
It is desirable to devise a water tight cargo space enclosure hatch that could provide protection, safety, privacy, and shelter while still providing a large opening in the cargo bed space. Accordingly, the present invention is drawn towards a sliding hatch for vehicle enclosures having a cargo space to access the cargo space from the top of the enclosure. More specifically, the present invention is primarily directed towards a pickup truck cap with a sliding hatch designed with the ability to prevent water leakage that can be moved forward and lifted above the truck passenger compartment to provide a large opening to the truck cargo bed space.
In accordance with the present invention, for ease of description and to describe the preferred embodiment of the invention, it is described and shown as a sliding hatch on a pickup truck cap. As stated earlier, the sliding hatch can be adapted to any vehicle enclosure having a rear cargo bed space. A pickup truck cap is provided with a rectangular opening on the upper surface of the truck cap. The rectangular opening forms a continuation of the opening provided by the rear window and rear tailgate door of the pickup when it is opened to gain access to the cargo bed space. A sliding hatch with an opening for a storable rear window is provided for covering the rectangular opening. The cap is provided with two parallel hatch slide channels. These enable the sliding hatch to slide forward over the truck passenger compartment to uncover the rectangular opening in the cap roof when it is desired. This removes all vertical clearance restrictions in the cargo bed space allowing for objects to be easily loaded and hauled therein. The truck cap encompasses a rain channel with a raised lip in order to prevent rain water from leaking into the cap. The truck cap has a rear window designed to be stored away within the sliding hatch for convenient, easy access. Additionally, on trucks equipped with an extended cab or xe2x80x9ccrew cabxe2x80x9d, the sliding hatch will open even further because of the additional roof space over the passenger compartment.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to increase the utility of the cargo space of a truck, sports utility vehicle or station wagon equipped with a truck cap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a large opening in the rear cargo space which would allow a larger vertical clearance for objects placed into and carried in the cargo space thereof.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding hatch which can be moved forward and above the vehicle passenger compartment uncovering the a rectangular opening of the cargo space enclosure. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding hatch that is water tight when closed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding hatch with a storable rear window.
With these and other objects in view, the invention consists of the construction, arrangement, and combination of the various parts of the device whereby the objects contemplated are attained as hereinafter set forth, pointed out in the appended claims, and illustrated in the accompanying drawings. It is understood that the invention is not to be limited to the exact details of construction, operation, or exact materials or embodiments shown and described, as various modifications and equivalents will be apparent to one skilled in the art, and the invention is therefore to be limited only by the full scope of the appended claims.